Luna llena de amor
by Natkruger88
Summary: Un onechot de nuestra pareja faborita ShiNat...(adv) futa contiene lemon.


Hola! Pues aquí dejándoles un pequeño onechot, espero les agrade, pues es la primera vez que escribo uno….así que a leer….

Amor de luna llena…

En una hermosa noche de luna llena, mi amiga pelirroja de nombre Nao y yo, nos encontrábamos en un bar al norte de la ciudad, las personas de aquí nos veían de manera extraña, quizá porque nos encontrábamos en un rincón y poníamos cara de que no se nos abarcaran, nadie quería acercarse de hecho, por miedo quizá desconfianza, la verdad no me importaba yo solo esperaba a alguien. Una hermosa mujer que había visto en noches anteriores, ella y yo habíamos cruzado miradas y cuando vi sus hermosos ojos rojos me cautivo, y creo que yo a ella ya que siempre que vengo la encuentro bailando, regalándome miradas y sonrisas, moviéndose de una forma hipnótica tanto como una serpiente que esta embelesando a la presa que se comerá, así me sentía con ella, me sentía la presa en vez del depredador Jajaja que cosas. Pero hoy había luna llena y era época de apareamiento, mis instintos y mis deseos por tenerla gritaban mas fuerte que nunca!, mi lobo la quería a ella, solo deseaba a ella y la tendríamos. Se que estará ovulando la he venido sintiendo noches atrás y esta noche la are mía, seguía perdida en mis pensamientos acerca de esa hermosa mujer que esperaba hasta que mi compañera y amiga pelirroja hablo.

-cachorra a quien esperas!?...no vez que nos están viendo raro!...escoge a cualquier chica!(cuestiono ya molesta por mi actitud)

-estas loca!...ella tiene que ser, es especial!...cuando aparezca lo sabrás!. (espeté con suma seguridad acerca de la que seria mi mujer)

-rayos! Nat….elige a cualquiera solo es para engendrar un hijo!...cualquiera te sirve! (insistía mi compañera con tal de largarnos de aquí y de toda esta gente)

-ahí esta ella! (Dije impresionada por a quienes mis ojos veían)

-quien?! (Interrogo mi amiga al no saber de quien se trataba)

-la castaña de ojos rojos y de cuerpo de diosa, que se encuentra bailando en la pista (dije viendo directamente hacia donde se encontraba mi bella amatista)

-baya!...ahora entiendo porque la espera…es hermosa y lo mejor es que esta ovulado…..ahora entiendo tu desasosiego ….que esperas ve por ella y larguémonos de aquí!.

-eso aré….así que será mejor que vigiles no quiero que nadie interrumpa.(le exigí frunciendo el ceño)

-no te preocupes…. yo estaré al pendiente de todo….además, Mai y Mikoto también están vigilando.

-lo sé…..pero recuerda que Mai esta preñada y no pondré en riesgo mi manada entiendes?.(últimamente integrantes de otros clanes morían, lo mas seguro en peleas de territorio, yo solo quería a mi mujer y largarme de aquí)

-sí lo sé. ….pero Mikoto cuida de ella…..la chica gato jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a Mai y a su cría…..quédate tranquila y ve de una vez por tu mujer. (Después de esas ultimas palabras mi amiga pelirroja se retiro con rumbo a la salida del lugar perdiéndose entre la gente mientras yo me dirigía rumbó a una castaña que bailaba en el centro de la pista)

Cuando me di cuenta al ver que la peli cobalto se acercaba a la pista de baile no lo pensé dos veces y fui a su encuentro, mentiría si dijera que no le atrae en lo mas mínimo, esta seria mi noche, nuestra noche, conquistaría a esa chica de ojos verde que ya había visto en anteriores ocasiones. Me encantaba no lo negaría jamás, algo tenia ella que me atraía y me seducía, quería ser de ella, quería que fuera mía para siempre.

-ara!...te gustaría bailar conmigo!? (Pregunté con la esperanza que me diera una respuesta afirmativa)

-claro!...me encantaría! (Me dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, una lobuna y nos dirigimos a bailar)

La música que había parado hace unos minutos como dándonos tiempo para hablar, comenzó a sonar de nuevo con puro temas provocativos que incitaban a pasar de una simple noche de baile y copas a una mas íntima y pasional. La peli cobalto bailaba a mi compás, nuestros cuerpos parecían hacer el amor en plena pista debido a eso movimientos de cadera por parte de ambas, esos movimientos llenos de pasión y deseo reprimido de hacia tantas noches atrás. Mi ojí verde no aguantaría más tiempo sin tocarme como ella deseaba a si que haciendo gala de mis movimientos mas sexis comencé a seducirla, quien entendió de inmediato hacia donde se dirigían mis intenciones. Ella igual deseaba pasar a más, su sangre ardía, mis hormonas clamaban un desfogue nunca antes solicitado, sin dilatar mas y no pidiendo contenerme más, me lance a sus labios quien me recibió gustosa y con la misma o más intensidad que yo. No aguantando más la tortura decidió hablar la peli cobalto aunque me molestara tener que separarme de tan deliciosos labios.

-nos vamos!? (Pregunto deseando que yo aceptara y no la aria esperar yo igual lo deseaba)

-por supuesto!...yo te sigo. (Nos encaminamos con rumbo a la salida)

La tome de la mano y nos dirigimos con dirección a las salida, caminamos un par de metros a donde se encontraba mi Ducati parqueada. Monte a mi motocicleta y posteriormente ayude la hermosa castaña de ojos rojos y sonrisa hechizante. Tenia que preguntarle su nombre, encendí mi transporte y arranque a toda velocidad con dirección a uno de los edificios que eran parte de nuestro territorio. Se que Nao, Mai y Miko me estaban siguiendo de cerca, podía sentirlas. En menos de una hora me encontraba a parqueando mi moto dentro del estacionamiento del edificio, me baje y ayude a mi compañera hacerlo. Tenia que saber como se llama.

-Me llamo Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga…..discúlpame por no haberme presentado antes. (Le aclaraba mientras la tomaba de la mano e ingresábamos al edificio)

-ara! Yo igual me disculpo…mucho gusto Natsuki mi nombre es Shizuru, Shizuru Fujino (apretando su mano con la mía, que hermoso nombre tiene)

No me pude contener, la acerque a mi y la besé, nos besamos de manera mas desesperada, ambas deseábamos la soledad de una habitación, la comodidad de una cama, lo sabia por su forma de besarme de apretarme más a su cuerpo y yo moría por sentirla, por poseerla, por hacerla mía y yo de ella. Sentía que me quemaría si no la tomaba en ese mismo momento pero ella al darse cuenta me detuvo.

-ara ara! Yo también lo deseo tanto como tu pero seria mejor si esto pasara en privado y no en publico (vi como desviaba su mirada y me di cuenta de un par de personas que nos quedaban viendo, afirme con un movimiento de cabeza y la ale fuerte para llegar lo mas pronto posible al departamento)

Llegamos y la invite a pasar, en cuanto cerré la puerta se lanzo a mis brazos y yo a sus labios, comenzamos una lucha de lenguas por quien obtendría el control. Entre besos y caricias la dirigí a mi habitación dejando en el camino las prendas que llevábamos puestas, claro era mayo mi ropa ya que ella solo contaba con un ligero vestido y su ropa interior, mientras yo traía pantalones, la chaqueta, un bóxer negro, brasier y una playera. Cuando por fin estuvimos al borde de la cama me detuve la contemple de arriba hacia abajo notando su perfecta anatomía, sus bellos y redondos pechos que me llamaban a sentirlos, su pequeña cintura frágil y bien delineada, sus hermosas y largas piernas que incitaban a perderme en medio de ellas. Ella igual me contemplo con escrutinio detenimiento, de arriba hacia abajo, cuando alzó la vista y me sostuvo la mirada lo noté, note el deseo y la necesidad se sentirnos piel con piel, de fundirnos en esa pasión y así lo arriamos.

-ara! No sabes cuanto espere por esta noche….realmente te deseo. (Le informe a mi compañera para que supiera que realmente deseaba lo que arriamos)

-yo igual!...no tienes ideas de cuanto! (Mientras me abrazaba y me prodigaba tiernos besos)

-quiero que esta noche sea única e inolvidable…quiero ser tuya y que tu seas mía…..

No dijimos más, me recostó en la cama de manera delicada, amaba que fuera a si conmigo, me volvía loca el saber lo que pasaría. Entre besos y caricias fue desasiéndose de mi ropa interior para dejarme completamente desnuda mientras ella aun conservaba sus bóxer. Sentía como descendía de mi boca por mi cuello hasta mi pecho que fue atendido de manera delicada y pasional, sentía como con una mano apretaba uno y con su boca succionaba el otro arrancándome sonoros gemidos mientras sentía como su lengua era traviesa y juguetona. Cuando alejo su boca de ellos sentí un frio recorrer mi cuerpo no quería que se separara, quería seguirla sintiendo. Sus besos continuaron por mi abdomen deteniéndose por un momento en mi ombligo y arrancándome suspiros mientras mis manos las posaba en su sedoso cabello. Cuando sentí su respiración en mi entrepierna no hice mas que cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar por lo que venia, ella empezó a prodigar pequeños besos para después rosar su lengua en mi pequeño botón de placer, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, envolviéndolo con sus labios y lengua, me estaba volviendo loca!. Gritaba de placer, la tome fuerte de la cabeza para acercarla mas a mi intimidad y aumentar las sensaciones. Quería sentirla más, y al parecer oyó mis ruegos ya que inmediatamente empezó a penetrarme con su lengua, para después penetrarme con dos de sus dedos, me sentía en el cielo, estaba muy excitada, sentía morirme para revivir de una manera sorprendente. Pero se detuvo, fruncí el ceño por el repentino acto para verla ascender sobre mi y besarme de una manera que seria difícil describir sentí tanto en ese beso, sentí como se desasía de su ultima prenda interior y me sorprendí al sentir algo que no imagine que ella pudiera tener. Se dio cuenta en cuanto me tense, en ese momento vi como se quería retirar pero la detuve, no me importaba, solo quería estar con ella, ser de ella y de nadie más. Podría alguien enamorarse en tan poco tiempo?, porque eso es lo que estaba sintiendo yo, creo que desde un principio fue amor y se que es reciproco. Nos contemplamos durante unos segundos, diciéndonos todo en silencio, la abarque a mi para besarla, fue cuando sentí como empezaba a rosar su cuerpo con el mío al igual que su intimidad rosaba de manera sublime en la mía, superábamos, jadeábamos, nos besábamos casi como si quisiéramos devorarnos, me sentía plena, la sentía extasiada y ardiente. No podía aguantar más. Y se que ella tampoco, quería sentirla dentro de mi que me llenara toda y se que ella igual deseaba lo mismo, pero tenia que ser sincera jamás había estado con un hombre, siempre mujeres y era yo quien las tomaba y tenia que hacérselo saber ya que era algo grande para mi.

-por favor….se delicada conmigo (me dijo a manera de susurro eso me lleno de ternura)

-no te preocupes….seré cuidadosa (afirmo con su cabeza y yo bese su frente, esta mujer me había enamorado en tampoco tiempo?...no!...la ame desde que la vi por primera vez!)

-se que te será repentino…..y quizá te suene tonto pero…te quiero! (Me dijo de manera queda y eso encendió mas mi corazón, ella sentía lo mismo que yo…..seria mía para siempre)

-no me parece tonto….yo también te quiero!...te amo! Shizuru…..(sentí como se aferraba a mi y me susurraba al oído)

-yo también te amo! Nat-su-ki…..hazme el amor…..quiero ser tuya (esa simples palabra y el hecho tan peculiar en el que menciono mi nombre causaron que una corriente desconocida de apoderara de mi)

Me acomode entre sus pierna, vi como me miraba, ese deseo en sus ojos hizo quemarme por dentro. Tome mi miembro en mi mano y comencé a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo entres los labios de su intimidad sintiendo como la humedad en ella aumentaba, me acerque a besarla, vi como apretaba sus ojos por lo que estaba sintiendo y escuchaba como sus gemidos empezaban aumentar. Cuando sentí que ya estaba lista comencé a penetrarla poco a poco, sentí como se tenso, deje que se acostumbrara por un momento a mi invasión. Cuando estuve segura que ya podía moverme comencé de manera suave y lenta casi tortuoso, quería poseerla por completo, poco a poco sus gemido crecieron junto con mis ganas, comenzó a moverse a la par de mis embestidas, de un momento a otro cambiamos de posición, ella se encontraba sobre mi, moviendo de manera sublime y excitante, candente sus caderas, me sentía desfallecer pero aun no era momento quería sentirla por mas tiempo. Sentí como me apretaba y como me cubría su orgasmo, fue intenso, pero aun la aria desear más, sentir más. La volví a recostar para posteríos mente volverla a penetrar, ella solo grito de la excitación y placer que sentía, mis embestida aumentaron de intensidad como si quisiera atravesarla. Dios sus hormonas me tenias loca, caliente, deseosa, excitada, quería preñarla, deseaba un hijo de ambas y se que lo tendríamos. Mis embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas estábamos apunto de terminar, ella se aferro con sus uñas a mi espalda y se apretó mas a mi causando en ese instante que me viniera dentro de ella, llenándola con mi semilla, sentí como su interior me apretaba ambas gritamos y gemimos del intenso placer que acabábamos de sentir. Sin salirme de ella la abrace a mi y ella se aferro mas a mi cuerpo, nos costaba recobrar la respiración, cuando sentí que podía hablar de manera normal sin que el aire me faltara dije lo primero que deseaba que supiera.

-te amo! Shizuru...quédate conmigo para siempre (sus palabras llenaron mi corazón de dicha y amor jamás creí que esto pasara en tan solo una noche)

\- te amo! Natsuki…yo también quiero estar para siempre contigo (sentí como apretó su agarre y depositaba un beso en mi frente)

Nos quedamos dormidas, a la mañana siguiente la vi a mi lado se veía tan apacible, tan perfecta. Mas tarde ya que nos bañamos y repetimos lo mismo que la noche anterior y estuvimos más presentables, llegaron tres chicas. Natsuki me explico que eran sus compañeras y mejores amigas, note que una pelirroja se mantenía un poco al margen, le encantaba molestar a mi Natsuki, también note que cierta peli naranja ojí lila tenia un pequeño vientre abultado, esta y la peli negra de mirada felina no soltaban sus manos, supongo eran pareja, me lleno de ternura ver ese pequeño vientre y no se por que un deseo de estar en la misma situación que ella. Habían pasado dos meses desde que Nat y yo comenzamos nuestra relación, ella es muy protectora conmigo, Mai la peli naranja ella es como la madre me gusta su forma de ser siempre tan jovial y amable, Mikoto la cuida mucho en pocos meses nacerá su bebe, me sorprendió cuando lo supe ya que la pelinegra se veía mas joven que Mai pero resulto que tienen la misma edad, Nao es mas seria pero y apartada pero mi Nat dice que así es ella, aunque me di cuenta también que le encanta hacerle bromas tanto a Mikoto como a mi Ntsuki, pero lo que más. Me sorprendió y me dejo impresionada fue que tanto Nao como Mikoto son iguales a mi Natsuki, como lo supe?, en una broma que hizo Nao mientras estaban en el baño las tres salieron con toalla pero entre tanto movimiento esta se les callo, dejando a la vista lo bien dotadas que están, Mai las regaño yo solo atine a taparme los ojos y sonrojarme por lo visto. Ahora entiendo porque Mai esta embarazada, ablando de eso no me he sentido bien la ultima semana, me preguntó si yo también lo estaré, de ser así estaría muy feliz de llevar conmigo un hijo de Natzuki y mío.

He notado algo diferente a Shizuru, no tiene mucho apetito y de vez en cuando la oigo vomitar, Mai me dijo que posiblemente este embarazada y si eso es verdad me sentiría inmensamente feliz, le conté a Shizuru por que somos diferente, al principio le costo creer pero después lo acepto. Hoy tenemos cita con el ginecólogo le aran unos estudios para asegurarnos si esta o no embarazada.

El doctor nos ha dicho que los resultados no tardaran en llegar, estamos a tampoco de saber el resultado, Shizuru y yo estamos muy nerviosas e impacientes.

-muy bien…señorita Shizuru…..felicidades va a usted ser mamá! (Nos dijo con una sonrisa yo solo atine a agradecerle y abrazar a Shizuru que lloraba de felicidad)

-gracias! De verdad gracias!...Shizuru te amo!. (Mientras la tomo en mis brazos y la beso)

-Nat soy tan feliz!...tendremos un bebé! (Me lo dijo a manera de susurro)

-lo se amor!...estoy tan feliz!

Nos despedimos del doctor, desde este día seguiríamos al pie de la letra sus indicaciones de cuidado. El tiempo paso rápido, tres mese después Mai dio a luz a un hermoso varo de pelo negro de unos hermosos ojos de un lila mas encendidos que los de Mai, ella no cabían de felicidad ni nosotras tampoco. Tuvimos unos problemas ya que Shizuru tuvo una amenaza de aborto sentimos morirnos ese día pero todo se controlo, ella tuvo que reposar y a si llego a sus nueve meses, media semana tuvimos que correr ya que el bebe estaba por nacer. Sus dolores eran intensos duro aproximadamente siete horas y por fin vimos tuvimos la dicha de tener a nuestro hijo en brazos, un hermoso niño de cabello peli cobalto y ojos rojos tan intensos como lo de hermosa Shizuru, el y ella lo son todo para mi, las chicas me felicitaron, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Quien me iba a decir que todo este amor se daría en una noche de luna llena.

Espero les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo…..dejen sus comentarios! Chao!.


End file.
